Prince Albert
by Impersonating-an-entity
Summary: Rated for check out the title! Maybe some swearing, too... Not graphic. Kiba really wants Kankurou to get a PA, but Kankurou's not too thrilled with the idea. But he finds the laughing gas interesting...


UPDATE! I found out that actually the process of getting a PA is nothing like herein described, in fact it is, apparently, a surprisingly painless procedure according to my source (wikipedia). However, for purposes of the fic this is more fun so for the time being I choose not to edit it.

Anyhow, rated for talking about PA (if you don't know what it is, and have good descs and pretty pictures.XD) and I think there's some swearing... mentions ofyaoi... Kiba has a request for Kankurou-kun...

* * *

"Pleeeeease, Kankurou-kun?" Kiba begged, giving Kankurou his best puppy-dog eyes.

Kankurou folded his arms and turned his nose up. "No way, Inuzuka. I'm **not** getting a penis piercing!"

"It's called a Prince Albert-"

"Whatever," Kankurou shrugged, "I don't want one!" His tone was resolute.

"But you'd look so good and-" Kiba was cut off yet again.

"What, like I don't look good already?" he asked, striking a pose that made Kiba quite horny. "I don't need a chunk of silver hanging off me to get **you** hot," he said with a devious smirk that reinforced the effect.

Kiba glared, feeling heat rise in his cheeks almost as fast as his penis in his pants. "Besides, you seem to like mine enough-"

"Doesn't mean I want one to match - I like your face paint, but I still think mine is better!" Kankurou replied loftily.

"It's not, but we'll argue that more later…" Kiba grumbled. "Anyhow, you've seen the effect it has on me when you toy with mine, I want to be able to do that to you!" he said fervently.

"It'd get in my way."

"_WHAT_!" Kiba exclaimed, wondering if he'd heard right.

Kankurou shrugged. "Well, since I'm **always** on top, I'd always be having to take it out. It'd get annoying."

Kiba glared, "Also not true…."

Kankurou rolled his eyes and Kiba sighed. "Why **not**," he asked, exasperated.

"I don't want one."

"WHY NOT!" Kiba yelled.

"Because I DON'T!" Kankurou retorted.

"Fine! Then you get nothing from me!" Kiba growled.

Kankurou laughed. "You're the one who's all hot and hard!"

001010111010

Kankurou shoved his hands in his pockets sullenly. "So, Inuzuka… How bad does this 'prince albert' thing hurt?"

Kiba grinned. "They knock you out – you won't feel a thing," he said, conveniently forgetting to mention the soreness for a few days afterwards.

Kankurou sighed. "Fine, I'll get it but I swear, if I hurt I'll see to it I have company, Inuzuka…" he growled, glaring at Kiba. It had been months though since they'd last exchanged favors and he was desperate. Jacking off just didn't cut it after a while when you were used to having someone else, and it didn't help the way Kiba was careful to get him riled up every time they met.

Kiba, however, had held out because, unlike Kankurou, he was lucky enough to have a **very** close family who were willing to do anything for each other, even give hand jobs while using the Henge no jutsu. "Whatever Kankurou-kun. You'll thank me in the end!"

Kankurou snorted, "I doubt it, Inuzuka."

Wow. This was cool. This gas smelled funny. Actually, it seemed dry, but not as dry as the desert air he'd put up with for fourteen years of his life, so whatever. Hwoo, man he wished he'd known about this stuff all those years in Suna Gakure – between Gaara and his fucked up father, Kazekage, he could have used this – what did the piercer call it – laughing gas. He didn't really feel like laughing, but the apprehension he'd had before had disappeared. Speaking of (ish), why had he decided to do this again?

Kiba squeezed his hand and gave him a wolfish grin – oh yeah, that sadistic bastard he'd taken a shine to. Not that he wasn't also a sadistic bastard. He squeezed back a little – except, woah, that felt funny too. His body didn't seem to react the way it usually did. What was weird was he didn't mind – normally something like that could be fatal to a shinobi.

"Hey, those are my pants, man… usually I only let Inuzuka do that!" he snorted, even giggled a little. Kiba beamed – He'd been expecting Kankurou to put a bigger fight, but it seemed the gas was doing the trick.

"Hey, that's cold!" Kankurou said with an exaggerated shiver.

Kiba looked at the piercer accusingly. "I thought you said he wouldn't feel a thing – that was the only reason he agreed – because I promised he wouldn't!" Kiba complained.

The piercer, a young woman with no visible piercings besides the standard pair in the airs, waved a careless hand as she finished cleaning just north of Kankurou's groin with an alcohol swab. "I just haven't given him the local anesthesia yet," she said, preparing a needle.

Kankurou's good mood deflated a touch as he eyed the needle warily. He wasn't fond of the damn stickers. He glared at it lazily, like a put-out cat. Kiba could practically see him with a tail flicking side to side in annoyance. Kiba turned Kankurou's face up to his, looking him in the eyes. Kankurou relaxed and let a sloppy grin creep into place beneath the clear, plastic mask.

He winced – hey, that stung! No fair! Kiba had distracted him, and he'd promised it wouldn't hurt, and! Hey… _woooooah… THAT_ was weird sensation! He shifted a little – he'd never expected that sort of tingle-feeling **there**.

"You Okay?" Kiba asked?

"Shur', 'n'zuka…" Kankurou slurred. This wasn't so bad – and here he'd been so finicky about it.

"Feel this, kid?" the piercer asked.

"Feel wha'…?" Kankurou asked, looking around. "Oh, that…" He said, noting her gloved hand between his legs.

"Yes, that!" she said, rolling her eyes with an amused grin.

"Naaah," he said, shaking his head.

"He's really out of it, huh?" Kiba asked with a laugh.

"Well, if he's faking it, we'll find out soon!" the piercer joked, laughing as well.

"Who's outta' it?" Kankurou asked, training starry eyes on Kiba.

"You!" Kiba laughed.

"My head feels weird… and so does my- y'know…" Kankurou shook his head to clear away the fuzziness, but that just gave him vertigo. "Ah- shit!" he groaned, losing balance.

Kiba caught him and helped him walk out, chuckling and grinning like a madman. "Thanks, Inuzuka," Kankurou said.

Kiba sighed. "I can talk you into a Prince Albert, but I still can't get you to call me by my given name, huh?"

Kankurou snickered, still a touch high. "Yup!" He rubbed his temples. "Man, that feels weird… I guess that rules out jacking off and jobs of any kind for the next few days…" Kankurou rolled his eyes, clearly rather irked by this idea.

Kiba smirked, "Not necessarily… You could always do for me!"

Kankurou looked at him with a mixture of disgust and incredulity. "Like hell, Inuzuka! You know I'm not giving if I'm not getting!"

Kiba shrugged, "So I'll owe you."

"No way, dog-boy."

"We'll see, 'kurou-chan."

"Call me that again and I'll kill you!"

"You always say that!"


End file.
